A Christmas Wish...Card Captors Style
by AnimePrincess2
Summary: It's Christmas eve and the gang is all over at the Kinomoto residence. All except one. Will he/she make it there in time? Hey, there's always Kero for entertainment!


Well, it's almost Christmas and I decided I could write a quick one-shot Christmas special. If you are waiting for chaps of "Getting Back to the Basics... Or Not" it might be awhile because there are some things I want to fix. As for "A Time of Need" I'll get it out ASAP. Now on with the story.  
  
No I don't own Card Captors... there ya happy? All of my hopes and dreams gone in an instant!  
  
A Christmas Wish...Card Captors Style!  
  
AnimePrincess  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she arrived at Sakura's house on Christmas eve. She could barley see over the stack of presents she had in her arms.  
  
"Merry Christmas Tomoyo. Here, I'll help you." Sakura giggled as she took half the stack away from Tomoyo. They placed the presents under the tree and went into the kitchen where everyone else was. Sakura's dad, Fujitaka, her brother, Touya, Kero, and Yukito all sat around the table, each had a mug of hot chocolate in his hand.  
  
"Oh I am such a genius! This should have been how it was originally written!"  
  
Everyone looked at Kero who was floating in mid-air jotting things down occasionally. Kero had such a look of concentration on his face that he didn't notice that everyone was looking at him.  
  
"Kero what are you doing?" Sakura asked. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. Kero's face contorted into an expression of such glee, he looked almost evil and deranged.  
  
"I re-wrote that song "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." It sounds so much better now." Kero looked around at all of the puzzled faces and cleared his throat then he began to sing his song.  
  
"We wish you a lot of pudding,  
  
We wish you a lot of pudding,  
  
We wish you a lot of pudding,  
  
And a happy new year!  
  
Oh bring us some lemon pudding,  
  
Oh bring us some lemon pudding,  
  
Oh bring us some lemon pudding,  
  
And bring it right now!"  
  
"That's all I've been able to change so far." Kero went back to his song while everyone else fell anime style.  
  
"Riiight. Now that we have our Christmas wishes from Kero can we eat?" Touya asked his father.  
  
"No. Eriol isn't here yet. It would be rude to start without him." Sakura said. After that she went kind of silent. They all knew exactly what was wrong with her.  
  
"Li couldn't come right Sakura?" Tomoyo asked putting her hand on her best friend's shoulder. Tomoyo didn't even need to ask, she already knew the answer. Sakura just smiled weakly and nodded. No one knew what to say to make her feel better. Syaoran had been gone for a little over a year now. Luckily, a knock at the door broke the silence.  
  
"I'll get it." Fujitaka offered. The door opened and Eriol came in.  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone!" he said brightly. Everyone extended him their wishes as well. "Oh Tomoyo would you help me get the presents out of my car?" Tomoyo nodded and jumped up to help  
  
Outside...  
  
"Did you pick up what I asked you to?"  
  
"Yeah, it's in the back."  
  
Inside...  
  
"I think we can eat now." Sakura said to her father.  
  
"Don't you guys want to open presents first?" Tomoyo asked as she and Eriol came through the door, each with an arm full of presents..  
  
"all right." Sakura and the others made their way over to the living room where the fire and the tree were.  
  
"What about the food?!" Kero and Yukito whined at the same time. Everyone else just ignored them.  
  
After all the presents were opened...  
  
"Thanks everyone! I love everything!" Sakura went around hugging her family and friends.  
  
"Wait Sakura I forgot one for you in my car! I'll be right back!" Eriol left the house full of very confused people.  
  
Eriol walked back in the house and nothing was with him.  
  
"Eriol, man, I think you're losing it. There's nothing with you." Touya said wondering whether or not he should call the psyche ward of the hospital.  
  
"Yes there is. Sakura come here and close your eyes." Sakura reluctantly stood up and did as he asked. She stood there waiting for something to be shoved into her hands or someone to sneak up behind her and scare her to death but neither happened. In fact she stood there so long she was wondering if everyone else was still in the room.  
  
"Okay...open." As soon as Sakura heard "open" she felt some very strong aura flare up out of nowhere. Slowly she opened her eyes and nearly fell over in shock.  
  
"S..Syaoran? Wha.. How did you.." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Yes it's me Sakura. My mother decided I could come back here to Tomoeda for awhile. I would have come back yesterday, but Tomoyo and Eriol thought it would be more fun to surprise you tonight." Syaoran answered all the questions she couldn't ask.  
  
"We're just gonna go into the kitchen and set the table. You're welcome to stay Li." Fujitaka said and he, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Yukito began to walk out.  
  
"Fine we'll stay here and watch these two." Touya said glaring at Syaoran and Sakura who weren't even listening to what was going on around them. Yukito and Tomoyo grabbed Touya and Kero and drug them into the kitchen.  
  
"Why didn't you call me? I would have come and picked you up." Sakura was a little hurt that she was not the first person he called when he found out he could come back.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you. Don't be hurt." Syaoran knew just by the look on her face she wanted to cry. Why, he didn't know.  
  
"Why could I not feel your aura? I mean I did get a little worried when all of a sudden your aura disappeared."  
  
"I finally learned how to suppress my aura from everyone, even those with really strong magic. Although, if you really, really wanted to I'm sure you could have felt my aura unless I was specifically hiding from you, which I was. One of the reasons mother let me come here was so I could teach you how to do it too. She does worry about you you know." Syaoran smiled seeing Sakura's astonished face. He knew Sakura had always thought the whole Li Clan hated her, especially his mother.  
  
"One of the reasons...you mean there are others?" Sakura asked. She was slowly getting over her shock.  
  
"Only one. The clan has decided that I need to take over as leader. In order to that I must get married." Syaoran paused seeing the disappointment and despair spread across Sakura's face and her eyes shifted to the floor. He just stared at her until she got curious and her gaze wandered back to his eyes. He then got down on one knee and said, "Sakura, I love you and only you. The Clan wanted me to go through with my engagement to Meiling, but I refused. Finally they caved in and agreed. They even gave their blessings!"  
  
"Syaoran, what are you trying to say? I don't understand."  
  
"Sakura will you marry me?" Syaoran pulled out a beautiful ring. The band was gold with a pretty good-sized diamond on it. Around the diamond were little pink crystal petals. Engraved on the inside of the band was the letters "S&S forever". Sakura's breath was taken away. By the ring, by the proposal, by Syaoran being there himself. She took so long just admiring the whole situation that Syaoran began to think that she was going to reject him.  
  
"Syaoran...I don't know how to say this. OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" Sakura jumped into his unsuspecting embrace. He was so taken away by her answer she knocked him down.  
  
"That was so KAWAI! I'm glad I brought my camera!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked towards the kitchen entrance and saw three happy faces, two extremely angry faces, and one they couldn't keep their eyes on cause she kept hopping up and down. Syaoran slipped the ring onto her finger. She glanced at it and then pulled Syaoran into a passionate kiss. She had finally gotten back what her heart had so longed for. And he had gotten his one Christmas wish. 


End file.
